If You Knew What I Knew
by Kennifer
Summary: Ken tells about Sam ( I fixed the mispelled word)
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: The writing in blueis present and Dark Blue is the past. Also Emily is one mine don't take her. I don't Own Digimon.

If You Knew What I knew

It had been only a week since Ken had been back, but thoughts of his brother Sam still fresh in his mind. Ken woke one morning from the same nightmare he'd had for the past few nights. Ken sat up in a cold sweet.

" What's the matter Ken?" Emily asked sleepily

" The nightmare." Ken said shakily "Why are you in here?" Ken asked realizing that Emily was there.

" I too had a bad dream." Emily said (she always came in his room when she had bad dreams)

" Tell ol Ken all about it!" Ken said lovingly as he put his arm around his sister.

" Well.... I was all by myself and I found _you _lying there _dead_. Some had killed you. They killed mom and dad too, but I hadn't found them cause I was sacred, so I ran out of the house." Said Emily (she was only five)

" It's aright now." Ken said sill shaking from his own dream. She had never known Sam.... The real Sam. Only Ken did.

" So... Ken what was yours about?" Emily asked sweetly

" I don't want to talk about it... Just go to bed Em." Ken said not meaning to be that way with his little sister.

" I don't have to go back to my room do I?" Emily asked looking sideways at her brother.

" No. You can stay in hear to night." Ken said softly "and I am sorry." He added lovingly not wanting to be like Sam was. 

" For what?" Emily asked 

" I'll tell you about my dream in the morning after mom and dad leave." Ken said as he feel back to sleep.

The next day

" Bye Ken! Bye Emily!" Came there parents voices.

" Emily, are you ready for what I am about to tell you, because mom and dad didn't know this." Ken said 

" Yes." Emily said

" This all stared when I was about three years old and Sam was six." Ken begin 

" He'd had a bad day so wale mom and dad where setting the table for dinner he'd went in his room, and like all little brothers and sisters I went in to see what was wrong with him."

" What's wrong?" Little Ken asked

" Nothing that concerns you!" Sam said grumpily as he closed his door " _You wouldn't_ understand." Sam said irated 

" What wouldn't I understand?" Little Ken asked his big brother.

That one question would change my life, and brake my spirit forever....

" I thought I told you it didn't concern you!" Sam said and with that smacked Ken across the his face leaving a red mark on his little face. Then Sam begin tacking his anger out on his little bother. Punching Ken, Sam even throw a dictionary at Ken. Tears of fear began to stream down little Ken's fearful face.

" To this very day I can't figurer out what I did to make him that mad."

" Didn't you tell mom and dad?" Emily asked

"Sheer I did they didn't believe me as far as they were concerned 'he could no wrong.' (Little cote form the show ^_^) and when I did tell, Sam came up with something like I ran in to the bookshelf when he'd thrown me into in when he got an B- on a test." Ken said " Then Sam would bet me for telling."

" What's the madder with you? Why did you tell mom and dad I was betting you?!?" Sam yelled 

" I'm sorry!" little Ken said as he begin to cry 

" Shut up!" Sam said and smacked Ken so hard across the face that it lifted a burses.

" What happened?!" Asked Mrs.Ichijouji " how did you get that burse!"

" Well..I....I..." Little Ken begin seeing Sam watching him. " A kid at school hit." He said lamely

I felled bad lying to mom, but if I didn't I'd pay for it later. Little did I know that Sam Had _a bad day_ and he'd soon be tacking it out on me just because I was there.....

" Ken! get in here!" Sam yelled

' No not agene!' Little Ken thought as he went to his brothers room knowing that if he didn't he'd be sorry. With that Ken walked to Sam's room knowing what was

coming. 

It had been one of the worst being Sam had given me, it sent me to the emerge room. He'd broken my right arm, my left hand, and I had to have ten stitches in my head a twenty in my 

back. 

"I'm sorry I can't go on." Ken said as tears ran down his face.

" It's ok." Emily said

Part two will be out soon. I need to find a sad song to finish it.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: this is Part 2 of if You Knew What I Knew. What's is Blue is the present, and what's in Green is the past. This ones a little happier. I don't own Digimon .I do own Emily, so don't take her. R&R.

If You Knew What I Knew (Part 2)

" That's so sad." Emily said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I do have happy memories of Sam, but I have a hard time remembering them." Ken said " I'll tell you what I can remember." He finished

It was spring and I was four Sam was seven. He was teaching me how to play soccer....

" That's it Kenny boy! Keep control of the ball. Now kick it in the goal." Sam said as Little Ken kicked the ball into the goal.

" How was that Sam?" Little Ken asked 

" That's was good. I can see your going to be some soccer player." Sam begins "_Another goal scored by The Rocket_!" Sam said playfully.

"You really think so!" Little Ken said happily

" Yeah. You're going to be the best on the team!" Sam said

" So Sam was the one who taught you to play soccer?" Emily asked

" Yep. He taught me how to a lot of things. He was the one who gave me my soccer name _The Rocket_." Ken said softly.

That summer Sam and I when to sign me up for soccer camp... 

" Come on Kenny Boy!" Sam said.

" I'm coming! I'm coming!" Little Ken said as he ran down the street to catch up to Sam.

Shortly after that is when I started to play on the team I'm now, and just like Sam said I became the team caption and know and feared by all as _The Rocket...._

" That was a great game Ken! I'm proud of you!" Sam said putting his arm around Ken after a game.

" Thanks." Little Ken said softly.

The rest of the way home we walked in silence. Little did anyone know that in a week's time Sam would no longer be with us. When that car hit Sam, is a day I will never forget...

" Come on we're late as it is! Mom's going to be so mad." Sam said as the two ran down the street to go home.

" I'm running as fast as I can!" Little Ken said.

"I was getting ready to cross the street to our apartment went Sam pushed me out of the way of a passing car. The car that would have hit me hit Sam instead. I always felt it was my fault that Sam died. Mom told me at lest a hundred times that it wasn't but... I just didn't think she was right." Ken said sadly. 

" Now you know why I escaped to the Digital World, and you know every thing else because mom and dad told you." Ken said.

"Thank you for telling me." Emily said

" You're welcome." Ken said as he hugged his little sister.

So how did you like it? It wasn't as sad as the first part. Tell me if you want to hear about Ken and Emily let me know.


End file.
